1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image signal processing apparatus and, more particularly, to electric color copying machines for automatically editing/processing input images to generate color reproduced images edited in accordance with requests of operators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as multi-function type copying machines have been developed, variously processed color copied images have been able to be easily produced in an office. Typically, at the time of copying of an input document, a multi-function type copying machine capable of partially performing coloring (color designation copying), partially or entirely trimming, masking, or magnifying/reducing (coordinate conversion image processing) an input image, or partially merging another document image into one input image (synthesis of input images) has been developed for office applications.
Generally, in a conventional multi-function type color copying machine, a coordinate input unit such as a tablet or keyboard is provided in addition to processing function designation switches so that an operator can manually designate a target image region of an input document. Typically, in order to partially, desirably color a document image, an operator (1) designates coordinates of a partial region of an input document to be colored by using the coordinate input unit (e.g., designates coordinates of two edges of a diagonal of a rectangular region), (2) operates function designation switches arranged on an operation panel of the copying machine, and then (3) depresses a copy start button. Such a complex operation of a plurality of keys forces the operator to waste a long time, thereby reducing efficiency of a copying operation. In addition, undesired image edit processing may be performed by an erroneous key operation. This reduces productivity of document forming/editing in an office.
"Original Editing System Using Facsimile", Yasuhito SUENAGA et al., Articles of the Institute of Electronics and Communication Engineers of Japan, Vol., J63-D, No. 12, December 1980 describes an automatic editing system arranged in such a manner that an operator performs write designation by using a pen, instead of the above coordinate input unit, for a document region to be processed. Similar editing systems are also disclosed in Japanese Patent Disclosure (KOKAI) 59-81,759 and 57-185,969. According to such proposed systems, in order to partially color and copy a document systems, for example, an operator need only handwrite a closed loop on document paper by using a color pen. In order to redden the partial region, the operator handwrites a red closed loop. At this time, the copying machine automatically detects the shape and color of the loop by optical scanning and reddens only a corresponding region of a copied image. With such an arrangement, however, in order to perform copying processing of partial coloring plus image synthesis, complex key and tablet operations for designating direct movement of a partial image between documents are still required. Therefore, efficient multi-functional color copying processing cannot be expected.